Vision of Escaflowne Coincidental Fate
by darkcherry
Summary: (ON HOLD) It starts with Van and Hitomi. There's chaos, fate, love, war, children, destiny, angst, death, and basically everything else you can think of! R&R!


****

_Vision of Escaflowne "Coincidental Fate" Part I _

SUMMARY: Hitomi returns to Van , but unknown to the people of Gaea, there is a new enemy gaining in power. And when the time comes for them to strike, is it really true that the young Fanelian King has been killed in battle!? (Hehehe…brutally murdered) No way! But anyway, I don't want to give away too much, but Part II starts out with a girl named Alida…. Who has black hair and green eyes. 

OK! SECOND PART SUMMARY: Living in a world where she doesn't belong, Alida must return to her past and stop a war! Oh and of course, fall in love on the way. Lol. 

AND NOBODY KNOWS THAT ALIDA IS A GIRL!!!!! T_T

****

WARNINGS: Ok, this fic could be rated G but since we all know I like to swear and be violent, it's rated PG-13. Oh and of course if you call all the "Making Babyishness" a cause for it to be rated higher then I guess this fic is also rated PG-13 for that, but I toned down the sexual scenes for the kiddies! No lemon in this fic! Well, there is…. But I don't write, like, how they do it…. Yeah…lol

** __**

A/N: This is my third of fourth fic…. I think? Hahaha well anyways I have high hopes for this one and I'm going to make it as good and impossibly long as I can! 

It starts out right after Escaflowne ended and I think it has stuff as far as like fifty years into the future? Lol!

And there's gonna be at least two parts to this story…yay…

Ok on with the show! Or as I would say "Kook-ook-a-look" and Brette too, lol

~Melanie

Chapter 1—Return to Gaea…Ooh that's original 

"Earth to Hitomi Kanzaki!" Yukari waved a hand in front of Hitomi's face. "Yoohoo?! Anybody home?"

"Huh? Did you say something, Yukari?" Hitomi blinked several times, snapping out of her trance and looked at her best friend.

They were currently sitting in the middle of math class, an extremely boring math class to boot, but fortunately for the two teens, they were at the back of the classroom where the teacher wouldn't hear their voices. 

"You've been daydreaming a lot lately, Hitomi" Yukari shifted in her seat uncomfortably, "Actually you've been like this for almost five months….…ever since….you know…..You had amnesia…"she trailed off the uncomfortable subject, even though concern was evident in her voice. 

Hitomi put on a fake smile for her friend. "Don't worry it was only amnesia, I don't have brain damage." She punched her in the arm playfully and Yukari smiled even though Hitomi could tell she was still worried. 

Amnesia. That's what she had led everyone to think. Well what could she have said? "I traveled to another planet called Gaea and stopped a war by helping a king—who, by the way, I fell in love with—with my psychic powers?" If she has said that they would have carted her off to the loony bin faster then you could say crazy. So she'd done the next best thing. She said she didn't remember anything that happened when she went missing for more then a month and the doctors diagnosed her with amnesia. 

Her whole family and even the few friends she had were very uncomfortable with the subject. Not because Hitomi was unstable or touchy, or that she would fly of the handle if they asked her any questions about it—actually Hitomi didn't really care at all—it was just what were they suppose to think? Their daughter had suddenly disappear and then , a month later, reappeared on the doorstep with no recollection of where she had been.

But Hitomi could never forget any of it. It was almost five months ago that she came back, but she could remember the things that happened as vividly as if it was yesterday. 

How could she ever forget Merle, Allen, Millerna, Dryden, or even Folken? And most importantly how could she ever forget Van? Van, her soulmate,—as far as she was concerned—she could never forget him, especially with the bond they shared.

That bond was actually the exact reason she has been spacing out so frequently—as Yukari liked to put it. No, it's not what you're thinking, she wasn't just sitting there thinking about Van with dreamy eyes like normal girls do when they daydream about guys. 

Van and her had a bond. She could feel him, his emotions, his thoughts. When he was mad she could feel it, or when he was happy, or sad. Hitomi could even tell when he was hungry if she tried hard enough. It was like he was always there with her, a constant reminder at the back of her mind. She was also sure their bond worked both ways. There were days when she was feeling depressed or just down in the dumps and then she would feel Van, sending her comforting thoughts and warm feelings to cheer her up. And when she closed her eyes she could almost feel him hugging her, his arms around her waist. But then she'd open her eyes and the illusion would be gone. 

That was the one thing that constantly plagued her thoughts: she could never really touch him or see him and she longed for his touch so much. She was still very grateful that they had more then other people, but she wanted to be with him, to feel his arms around her.

"Hitomi! You're doing it again!" Yukari yelled, a little too loud. The whole class turned around and she blushed crimson, sliding down in her seat. 

The teacher cleared his throat, regaining the attention of the class and went on to explain some more algebra problems. 

"You were spacing out again." Yukari said much quieter this time, the blush fading off her cheeks.

"I wasn't spacing out, Yukari, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

Hitomi stopped, embarrassed, not knowing what to say. " About…….a guy," she said sticking as close to the truth as she dared, since she didn't like lying to her bestfriend. 

"Ooo, so Hitomi finally has a crush on somebody," Yukari teased poking her playfully in the sides. "I never thought I'd see the day my little Hitomi would grow up and fall in love." Yukari choked out a pretend sob and wiped away invisible tears.

"Yukari stoppit" Hitomi said, slapping her in the arm playfully.

Just then the bell went, signaling the end of the class and the school day. All the students stood up, including Hitomi and Yukari, and followed the rush of people out the door and into the halls.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"MOM! I'm home!!" Hitomi walked through door and set down her backpack and track bag.

"Hello honey," her mother said walking to the door and giving her a hug, "How was your day at school?"

Hitomi rolled her eyes. "Oh, just great." 

"Don't be sarcastic with me young lady," her mother tut-tutted, and turned back into the kitchen. "Oh I almost forgot!" her mothers voice float through the house, "Tomorrow's the annual Cherry Blossom festival and everyone's going, that means you too Hitomi, no skipping out of it this year."

Hitomi sighed blowing her short auburn bangs out of her face and walked into the kitchen. "Can I invite Yukari to come with us?"

Her mother turned around and smiled. "If you want to, but make sure she asks her parents first." 

Hitomi smiled. "Thanks mom! I'll go call her now." She proceeded into the hall humming a song. This was definitely one of her better days 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 

That night, Hitomi tossed and turned restlessly in her bed. As hard as she tried she couldn't seem to get one once of sleep. She rolled over onto her side and glanced at the clock. 1:24 read the irritatingly bright red numbers.

Sighing she sat up in her bed and stumbled over to her dresser. Taking a key she had tactfully hid behind a picture frame of her and Yukari, she unlocked the only locked drawer of her mahogany dresser.

As the drawer slid silently open, the room seemed to fill with an unnatural blue light. Hitomi's eyes widened and the blue light reflected off, giving her emerald eyes a ghostly blue sheen. Slowly, she reached into the drawer and carefully drew out her hand to reveal a glowing white feather.

She padded back to her bed and slipped under the covers, the feather still held against her chest. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Hitomi smiled and spun around in a circle. She was on Gaea, standing in a huge field of flowers, and of course, she was dreaming. 

It seemed odd to Hitomi for a minute why she knew she was dreaming. It wasn't that she was on Gaea standing in a field, wearing nothing but a summer dress that she knew it. It was because of the weird feeling she had that she was going to wake up any second. And she didn't know how but she just knew that it was a dream. _But aren't people not supposed to know when they're dreaming?_

Hitomi shrugged and continued on with her spinning, enjoying her beautiful dream while she had it. She smiled and knelt down on the ground, picking out some of the purple flowers that covered the field. The sun shone brightly, streaming gold highlights through her auburn hair and the earth hovered in the blue sky, just above the horizon line.

__

I wish Van were here…she thought longingly_…he's the only thing missing from my perfect dream._

And suddenly, as if answering her thoughts, a shadow fell over her kneeling form, blocking out the sun.

"Hitomi?" The voice was quiet, but filled with surpressed emotions. 

Hitomi stood up and turned around slowly to face the owner of the irresistibly familiar voice. Her eyes slowing roamed from the bottom off his muddy boots to his striking crimson-brown eyes. 

"Hitomi?" he asked again, his voice cracking. 

A moment later she found her arms flung around his neck and her face buried in his shoulder.

"Oh Van! I missed you so much." She cried, her voice muffled in the crook of his neck.

Van's arms slowly wrapped protectively around Hitomi's slim figure and held her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "I missed you too Hitomi." He said placing his cheek to the top of her head. 

They stood like that for several minutes—or it could have been hours, they couldn't tell—neither of them talking for fear of breaking the comfortable silence. 

Hitomi reluctantly pulled herself from the state of nirvana she was in and looked up at Van with bright green eyes. "Why are you in my dream, Van?" she asked, not harshly, just out of pure curiosity. 

He pulled back a bit from their embrace and looked down at her. "I'm not sure…I fell asleep and then I was here. I actually thought I was on somewhere on Gaea until I realized I was sleeping. Then I saw you up here on this hill." He said, and looked around the field, " Did you imagine all this up? I must say, you have a great memory, this looks exactly like Gaea."

Hitomi slowly let go of Van and bent down on the ground to pick another little purple flower from the ground. She fingered the velvety petals as she stood back up. "I…I miss Gaea," Hitomi said, letting the loneliness and longing she felt since her return from Gaea take over. She looked back up at Van with crystal tears starting to form in her eyes. "I miss everyone so much."

Van reached out and brushed the first tear from her cheek with the back of his thumb as it fell from her eye. "Don't worry Hitomi, I'm sure you can come visit sometime" he said with a gentle smile. 

"But I—I don't know h—how" she said, small sobs starting to shake her voice. It had been too long that she'd held all her emotions inside, and the familiarity of the landscape and the way Van was holding her was too much to bare. The walls she had built around herself suddenly came crashing down and as if they were a dam, tears started to poor freely from her eyes. And it was the first time she had allowed herself to cry openly. 

"Please don't cry," Van said tenderly with a pained look on his face."Their might still be a way to bring you back," 

"Really?" Hitomi asked and brushed the tears from her eyes. A new light shown in her eyes…something akin to hope. "I'll do anything to return to Gaea."

"You might not have to do anything," Van said thoughtfully and reached inside his shirt to pull out Hitomi's pendant, which was glowing a faint pink color. 

"You still have it," Hitomi smiled and reached out her hand to touch the pendant. "but the pendants not strong enough to bring me all the way from earth, and plus, you have it with you here on Gaea." 

"No… I don't intend to use the pendant, I'm going to get you the way I found you before." Van said, a look of determination on his face. 

Hitomi cocked her head to the side and gazed at Van with confusion and then comprehension dawned, "You…you don't mean Escaflowne?…do you?"

Van nodded, "I'm going to reawaken Escaflowne, and fly to the mystic moon, the same way I got there before."

Hitomi shook her head. She had a feeling this was not a good idea at all. "I thought Escaflowne was put away for ever. I don't want you to reawaken it," 

"Only this last time Hitomi, I promise." He reached up and caressed her cheek, "I'll come get you and bring you back to Gaea with me."

Hitomi sighed and leaned into his hand. "When will you come?" she finally said, giving into the idea, "How will I know when you're coming?"

Van took the pendant from around his neck and placed it in her palm, closing her fingers over it with his own. "Take it with you. Then you'll know when I'm coming"

Hitomi smiled at him and looked up…becoming lost in his crimson-brown eyes. Neither of them noticed when they slowly started leaning forward, towards each other's lips. Unconsciously Hitomi's heart started beating faster and she licked her lips. Closer they leaned, until only centimeters apart, Hitomi got a weird tingling sensation in her hands and pulled back instinctively. 

She looked down at her hands and gasped. Her fingers were slowly starting to fade away. 

"What's happening?" Van asked worriedly, almost totally forgetting what had almost happened only seconds before. 

"I…I think I'm about to wake up." Hitomi said, not alarmed at all since for some odd reason, she knew what was happening. 

Van sighed, relieved, and took her slowly disappearing hands into his. "I'll come as soon possible." Then he smiled and cupped the side of her face with one hand, " I'll dream of nothing but you until then."

Hitomi smiled and encircled Van around the waist in her arms, "Me too."

A second later, with a gust of wind, Hitomi had disappeared from Van's arms, leaving him alone on the hill.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bright emerald eyes opened sleepy as the morning light streamed through a pair of blue curtains onto Hitmoi's face. 

She sat up slowly in bed and was startled to feel an odd—but familiar—weight around her neck. Hitomi reached up and placed a hand on her chest feeling something beneath her gray pajama shirt. She reached inside her shirt and carefully took out the red pendant hanging around her neck. 

Suddenly a smile broke across her pretty features as she recalled her dream of the night before. 

__

To Be Continued…

****

A/N: Yay! I finished the chapter!! ^_^ I've been planing this story for a long time and I'm thinking it's going to be friiiiiiiiiickin long! Lol! 

This was actually the longest chapter I've ever written in my entire life! Seriously! I'm not joking! Don't look at me like that!!! Lol jk! Well, anyways Van's gonna come get her in the next chapter!!! ^_^ YAY! Hahaha I shouldn't of named this chapter return to Gaea 'cause she actually returns in the next chapter! Hahaha oopsies! My bad. 

****

VERY IMPORTANT: Okay! I have the 11th chapter [(?) don't quite know how many chapters its gonna take to get that far] already written for this story! It's the very fist chapter of the second half, with Alida in it! (Don't ask me why I already wrote it) I actually typed that chapter before this one!! ^_^ Well anyway I was wondering I you people wanted me to post it….'Cause I kind a feel like getting people's opinion about it but I don't really want to ruin the story by giving you a preview of what's going to happen……But it's your guys' choice! If you want me to post it I probably will! So tell me in your reviews or email me!


End file.
